Le petite légende de la malèdiction
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Quand la soeur jumelle d'Akito d'abarque aprés des années d'absençe. Que raconte telle? elle racconte la petite histoire qui a engendrai la malédiction, mais aussi comment la vincre au péril de ..... secret lisé pour savoir. Yaoy,inceste etc kel perverti
1. Chapter 1

La malédiction

Introduction

J'ai apprit de nombreuse chose sur le malédiction durent mon exil. Je sais comment la rompre, je sais comment et pourquoi elle a commençait. Tout cela Akito à toujours tenu à le garder secret même à mes yeux. Je le comprends, il est évidant qu'il ne pouvait me faire confiance alors que vous étiez autour de moi en permanence.

Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es revenue, Azéma ? répliqua Shigure en regardant fixement la jeune femme qui ressemblais trait pour trait au chef de la famille soma.

Pour vous libérer de la malédiction ! J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen après trois longues années de recherche loin de ma famille. S'exclama la jeune femme

Je ne te comprendrais décidément jamais. Tu ressemble tellement à ton frère et pourtant tu es si différente de lui. Pourquoi veux tu nous libérer ? Tu n'as aucune raison. Si Akito avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait fait.

S'il n'a rien fait c'est qu'il ne veux pas mourir. Expliqua t-elle

Mourir ? Mais alors si tu nous libère il moura. Tu tuerais ton frère pour nous ?questionnait le chien.

Bien sur, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il cacher tout ce qu'il savais. Il a toujours eu peur de moi, a cause de ça mais aussi à cause de vous. Pourquoi crois tu qu'il est fait autant de mal à certain d'entre vous ? c'était pour ce protéger. Il à bien vue que je m'éloigner de lui pour aller vers vous. Alors affin d'éloigner certain maudit de moi, il a fait du mal. Il avait raison, mon amour pour vous a prit le pas sur l'amour que je lui portais.

Tu as disparue du jour au lendemain, sans un mot, et tu prêtent que tu serais prête à tuer ton frère pour me sauver avec les autres maudits. Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ? Azéma tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert affin d'oublier que tu étais partie et que je ne te révérer peu être jamais.

Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je débarque chez toi à trois heures du matin, les bagages sous le bras et que je te dise que je partais pour l'Europe espèrent trouver des réponses, et me mettre à l'abri de la colère de mon frère. Akito aurais tout fait pour me retrouver, pas seulement par peur de la mort mais aussi parce qu'il souffrait de mon départ. Akito et moi nous somme attacher l'un à l'autre, et plus nous somme éloigner plus nos corps et nos esprits souffrent. Je ne pense pas que si j'étais restais Il nous aurait épargnait, Toi, Ayame et moi. Je ne suis pas sure que quelqu'un aurait accepté qu'une fille d'une quinzaine d'année ait une liaison avec des adultes de presque dix ans de plus et cela qui plus ait quand il étaient de la même famille. Les sentiments c'est bien compliquer parfois. Se défendit Azéma

Tu as raison, tu étais bien jeune au début je ne peu le nier. Mais si Akito était si en colère après toi comment ce fait il qu'il ne nous est jamais rien dit à Ayame et à moi.

Il faut croire que me fuite l'occupé plus que vous deux. Akito vous aimaient bien, je suppose également qu'il estimait ma disparition sans mots comme une punition suffisante.

N'y à il que deux chose qui commende notre vie ? La peur et l'amour.

Tout ce qui ce passe dans notre famille n'est pas le lot de toutes les familles. C'est un véritable cercle vicieux. Les uns aime les autre et ainsi de suite. Je vais te raconter une vieille et triste histoire, cela devrait te faire mieux comprendre la situation dans laquelle chacun d'entre nous se trouve.

Il était une fois un riche jeune homme qui venait de se marier à la plus belle des femmes de la région. Le couple eu 15 enfants, chacun de ces enfants était exceptionnel: L'aîné, était natif du Dragon, et il avais le don de soigner les gens avec les plantes.

Le second enfant était une fille native du singe qui était vive d'esprit et habile.

Le troisième, natif du chien était un immense poète.

Venait ensuite la fille native du cheval, qui avait le don de parole et était une grande oratrice. L'enfant suivant était natif du coq et avait la plus belle des voix.

La fille qui suivait le coq était native du rat, elle était dotée d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Le 7eme enfant était natif de la chèvre, celui-ci avait le don de faire pousser n'importe quelle plante à n'importe quelle endroit.

Le fils suivant, natif du bœuf et pouvait intégré n'importe quelle société et se faire passer pour n'importe qui.

La fille native de tigre avait le don de porter chance à ceux avec qui elle aimé.

La sœur suivante native du cochon était une excellente commerçante.

La native de Serpent avaient des doigts de fée et réaliser de somptueux vêtements.

Le natif du lapin quand à lui donné la joie de vivre à qui le voyer danser.

Venait ensuite la natif du chat qui n'était qu'un bon à rien et refuser de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les derniers enfants étaient des jumeaux, un garçon et un fille, qui avait l'un et l'autre le don lorsqu'il était ensemble d'invoqué d'anciennes divinités.

Le natif du chat était détestait par ses frères et sœurs à l'exception de la jumelle qui se nommée Yifan.

Alors Shigure dit moi cela ne te rappelle rien ?Mais ce n'est qu'un début, car ma petite histoire ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai oubliait de te parler de certaines rivalités, et de certains sentiments.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Un petit début. Laisser des reviews par pitié.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

« Tien, s'exclama Azéma en tendant un vieux livre à Shigure.

Qu'es que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci en examinant la couverture en cuirs rouge du bouquin.

Un livre qui devrait sûrement t'intéresser. C'est en rapport avec ce que je t'ais racontée hier soir.

Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi te me donne un livre autre que l'un des miens. «

Le serpent ce menteur.

Yui, la native du rat ne supportait pas le fait que ses habits ne fussent pas à la hauteur de sa beauté comme elle ne cessé de le dire. Les autres enfants ne supportent plus ces plaintes, Atsué la native du serpent fut contrainte par ses frères et sœurs de promettre à sa sœur aînée qu'elle lui confectionnerait la plus belle des tenues.

Mais Atsué était bien loin de vouloirs faire ce qu'elle avait promis, et elle décida de quitter la maison familiale en cachette. A la découverte de sa disparition, Yui qui avait était abusé, partie à sa recherche, bien décidé à faire accomplir la promesse que sa sœur avait faite. Elle chercha pendant de nombreux mois sans succès, Atsué fuyant toujours plus loin.

Un jour cependant, Atsué tomba amoureuse d'un tailleur chez qui elle travaillait depuis peu. Cependant cet homme était déjà marié, ce qui n'empêcha nullement la jeune femme de le séduire, et de lui faire commettre l'irréparable. Il quitta sa femme et ses enfants et quitta la ville avec son ouvrière. Cela fit grand bruit, et Yui n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis la disparition et désespérait de retrouver un jour sa sœur, reprit espoir et redoubla d'efforts.

Et un beau matin, Yui croisa enfin Atsué et son amant sur une petite route. Yui voulu forcer sa sœur à faire le vêtement. Atsué qui se trouvait bien loin de chez elle, n'avait aucune raison de faire ce que Yui lui demandait, aussi proposa t-elle un marcher. Elle lui confectionnerait le vêtement à la condition que celle-ci lui achète une boutique de tailleur.

Yui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais elle accepta néanmoins.

Atsué expliqua à Yui que sans atelier il lui serait impossible de confectionner le vêtement. Yui demanda alors à l'amant de retourner dans sa ville pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle avait dit. En chemin, Atsué, de nature volage, rencontra un jeune homme bien plus jeune que son amant. Celui-ci jura alors que plus jamais il n'aimerait de femme, et rentra chez lui, les laissant dehors et surtout sans atelier. Atsué c'était en fait joué de son amant, et disparut un fois de plus dans le nature, seule car celle-ci avait bien comprit que jamais sa sœur ne pourrait la payer. Après cette seconde disparition, Yui décida que chercher sa sœur pendant des années n'était qu'un perte de temps et elle s'installa dans un ville non loin de la où elle se trouver et épousa un homme riche et important.

Mais l'argent attira Atsué, qui revint en ville et se présenta à la villa de sa sœur, le somptueux habit en main. Yui dut donc payer la boutique. Mais bientôt, Yui dont le mari n'était ni jeune, ni beau, eu envie de changer de vie. Elle alla voir sa jeune sœur en quête d'aide pour se débarrasser de son mari. Celle-ci l'accueilli à bras ouvert, accepta avec tout de même la condition qu'une partie de l'héritage irait à elle. Atsué confectionna un habit empoisonné qu'elle offrit à son beau frère, et il décéda le soir même.

Yui se remaria avec un jeune pêcheur sans le sou et se ruina, alors qu'Atsué devint riche et célèbre dans tout le pays pour ses créations. Mais la fortune et la célébrité ne suffisaient pas à Atsué, aussi séduit elle le mari de sa sœur. Celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps car Yui malgré sa grande beauté n'était ni bonne femme au foyer, ni bonne mère, ni accommodante, et sa sœur était plus jeune et lui ressemblait fortement. Une fois de plus Atsué laissa sa sœur dans le besoin, pour une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment.

Yui travailla d'arrache pied afin de pouvoir survivre, et sa beauté commençait à force de labeur à se faner. Atsué qui commençait à s'ennuyer après des années de vie simple et heureuse, se rappela qu'elle avait une sœur qu'elle avait abandonnée. Elle la rechercha et lui vint en aide, subvenant à ses besoins et lui offrant une vie bien moins dure et compliquée. Mais Yui ne lui pardonna pas pour autant, ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Celle-ci eu bien raison car au bout d'un certain temps Atsué qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette vie, disparut du jour au lendemain, ayant vendu ses biens et récupéré tout son argent. Yui replongea dans la misère et mourut quelque années plus tard de vieillesse prématuré. Quand à Atsué, personne ne sait ce qu'il advint d'elle.

C'est ainsi pour une simple histoire de vêtements que la native du rat et celle du serpent, quittèrent la maison familiale pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

« Tu vois, Ayame à de qui tenir, sourit Azéma.

En effet, mais je suppose qu'il y à pire à venir, surtout concernant certaine personne.

Non, je ne crois pas pouvoir dire que se soit pire, enfin cela dépend du point de vue, répondit elle.

Cela en vient à la malédiction ?questionna le chien.

Oui, si on veut.

Si on veut ?

Tu n'as qu'as lire. Je ne sais pas très bien raconter les histoires, je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Il sourit, finalement elle avait en une nuit finit par le convaincre que sont départ brutal n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui en vouloir. Pour lui, c'était encore dur à croire qu'elle allait tuer son frère pour eux, mais il l'espérait. Non seulement parce qu'il en avait assez de cette malédiction, mais aussi car cela prouvait qu'elle les aimait plus que son frère et ce n'était pas négligeable, pour lui en tout cas.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

Petite question :

Quel est votre perso préféré ?

Pour ma part j'en est pas vraiment mais ceux que je j'aime le plus c'est : Ayame , Shegure et Akito. Aussi yuki mais il vient apprés.


End file.
